i promise you
by Crixus316
Summary: esta historia me costo un poco de trabajo, espero les guste y recuerden que se aceptan criticas y sugerencias ;)


**I promise you**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo…**

 **Los días han sido tristes e inmensamente largos, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, todo parece tan gris, tan vacío, al principio llegue a aborrecerte, por tu repentino cambio de actitud, tus acciones, todo parecía indicar, que te habías convertido en una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo conocí por tantos años. Siempre desde pequeños llenaste mi vida de un brillo especial, la alegría con la que jugábamos juntos, los momentos tan hermosos que pasamos, yo prometí estar contigo siempre, te cuide, me hice cargo de ti he intente de todas las maneras posibles de ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, el dolor que causaste a mi corazón con tu cambio, no se compara con el que padezco ahora…**

 **Ahora que ya no estas.**

Las lágrimas de Elizabeth rodaron por sus mejillas, cerró su diario, lo coloco en su mesa de noche y apago la luz.

La luz de la luna entraba escurridiza por la ventana en los aposentos de Elizabeth, se podía sentir un aura de terrible soledad y un profundo sufrimiento, cada noche ella intentaba dormir, pero no lo conseguía, despertaba llorando, sudando frio y entre sueños, siempre veía la misma imagen, Ash desvaneciéndose lentamente, disculpándose por todo, y finalmente desapareciendo de este mundo.

A pesar de los intentos de Jacks por animar a la señorita Blantorche, Elizabeth se encerraba en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo y no le permitía entrar, solo salía a comer y ocasionalmente a montar. Al regresar se ocupaba de uno que otro asunto importante con respecto a los negocios de su familia, pero intentaba resolverlos lo mas rápido posible para poder volver a su aislamiento.

Estaba inmersa en una espiral descendente, ella lo sabía pero la tristeza era tan grande que no le importaba, sus viejos compañeros de equipo intentaron hablar con ella, pero no la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que palabras serían las adecuadas para hacerla reaccionar y salir de la precaria situación en que se encontraba. Shen no contaba con la paciencia para lidiar con una depresiva Elizabeth, pero Duo Lon, antes de irse dijo algo que toco un punto sensible dentro del corazón de Elizabeth.

" ** _El tomo su decisión, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, sea respetar su elección y dejar que su espíritu descanse."_**

Ellos eran parte de las pocas personas que aun recordaban lo que sucedió, pero pronto, la memoria de Ash Crimson solo sería un recuerdo borroso y distante, Elizabeth lo sabía, y la razón para hundirse en la tristeza y la soledad, era precisamente intentar aferrarse a ese recuerdo, no quería, no podía permitir que el recuerdo de Ash muriera así, pero….. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo Duo Lon tenía razón.

Se organizó un servicio funerario, al que solo asistieron Shen y Duo Lon, ambos dieron sus condolencias a Elizabeth y en la lápida dejaron una rosa cada uno, en muestra de respeto al recuerdo de Ash. Dejaron a Elizabeth ahí, sola ante la tumba. Ella intento no derramar más lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió, y antes de marcharse, de sus labios salieron las palabras…

" **Nunca te olvidare"**

Al llegar a su mansión, Elizabeth fue recibida por Jacks, quien logro notar que al parecer, una parte de la pesada carga que ella llevaba en sus hombros, había sido removida.

La señorita Blantorche tomo una ducha, al salir del baño, se dirigió a los cajones donde guardaba su ropa, tomo un conjunto de lencería en color negro que encontró, se puso las prendas y se cubrió con una bata de seda, una vez sentada en su cama, se dispuso a escribir en su diario, por última vez…

 **El día de hoy, he tomado la decisión mas difícil de toda mi vida, y la mas dolorosa también, yo nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así, pues siempre te brinde la confianza para acercarte a mi y pedirme cualquier cosa, pues por mucho que odie admitirlo, tu fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi única debilidad, pues al ver tus hermosos ojos suplicantes, nunca podria negarte nada, por mas que lo intentara, nunca pude decirte que no a ti, siempre encontrabas la forma de convencerme, de hacerme sonreir y de hacerme sentir especial, esa chispa, esa conexión que nos mantenia unidos, no se que fue lo que paso, depronto te alejaste, y desidiste lidiar con todo tu solo, eso rompe mi corazón, y me destroza por dentro darme cuenta de que nunca confiaste en mi, de que no fui capaz de salvarte, y hacer que te dieras cuenta, de que no estabas solo, nunca lo estuviste, me tenias a mi, pero elegiste tu camino, tomaste tu decisión, y por mucho que me duela, debo comenzar a aceptarlo.**

 **Aceptar que te fuiste, y que nunca vas a regresar**

 **pero eso no significa que te olvidare**

 **Pues a pesar de todo, tu siempre fuiste mi amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente, el único al que realmente deje entrar en mi corazón, siempre tendre un lugar especial para ti, y es un lugar que nunca nadie podra quitarte, siempre seras lo mas hermoso que alguna vez tuve en mi vida, nadie podra reemplazarte en mi mente o mi corazón**

 **Te lo prometo.**

Al terminar, por primera vez no sintió esa intensa necesidad por llorar inconsolablemente, por primera vez, sintió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, cerro su diario, lo dejo en su mesa, apago la luz, cerro sus ojos y cayó en un sueño, que por primera vez desde aquel día, se sentía profundo y reparador.

Las horas pasaron, y la noche se encontraba en su punto más oscuro, en el que solo la débil luz de la luna, puede alumbrar un sendero, el viento comenzó a soplar, y a entrar como un bandido en los aposentos de la señorita Blantorche, el viento traía consigo una voz, una voz que lentamente, despertó a Elizabeth de su sueño, una voz muy familiar, una voz que la llamaba

Betty…

Esa voz, no lo podía creer, Elizabeth se levantó, y se cubrió rápidamente con su bata, se acercó lentamente al balcón, sus ojos parecían engañarla, con una especie de ilusión, dio un paso más, y la silueta de ese joven tomaba la forma de una persona muy conocida, no sabía que hacer o pensar pero dio otro paso hacia el hombre que se encontraba recargado en la baranda del balcón, ese cabello rubio tan claro, esos ojos profundos y azules,

-no puede ser…

-Betty…

-¿¡Ash¡?

Una mezcla de emociones se formó dentro de Elizabeth, no tenía idea de que hacer entre la rabia, la alegría, el dolor, la ilusión el corazón de la 2 veces campeona del KOF se detuvo por un breve instante.

Extendió su mano intentando alcanzarlo, Ash tomo la mano de Betty e intento acercarla para poder abrazarla, al sentir su tacto, ella lo supo, era real, al acercarse a Betty el pensó que ella recibiría su abrazo, pero Elizabeth elevo su mano, y con un rápido movimiento impacto con fuerza la mejilla de Ash, el rubio quedo pasmado por un momento, sabia a la perfeccion que una reacción asi era posible, pero no creyó que doliera tanto, no por el golpe, si no por lo que este representaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste? (dijo Elizabeth con un nudo en su garganta)

-Betty, yo…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?¡ (la joven Blantorche interrumpió al rubio y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar arremetió con una segunda bofetada)

Ash recibió el golpe y noto la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Betty, sabía que merecía esos golpes pero no estaba dispuesto a recibir ni uno más, sin la oportunidad de hablar.

Elizabeth soltó otro golpe a la cara de Ash, pero este le detuvo la mano, inmediatamente, ella intento usar la otra mano, pero fue detenida en seco también antes de poder impactar el rostro del ladrón de los tesoros sagrados, un forcejeo dio inicio, mientras ella intentaba continuar amedrentando a Crimson, el solo quería que ella se calmara para poder hablar.

-me diste la espalda

-Betty…

-me abandonaste

-yo…

-no confiaste en mí

-por favor…

-yo pude ayudarte, pudimos enfrentarlo juntos, pero no te importo

-Betty por favor escúchame…

-¿tienes idea de lo que he pasado? (en cada palabra, brotaba una lagrima de los ojos de la joven, estaba muy herida, y no podía simplemente aceptar de vuelta a Ash sin antes escuchar una muy merecida explicación)

Ella continuo con sus reclamos, hasta que un cansado Ash Crimson, se vio obligado a elevar la voz para poder tomar el control de la situación

-¡ESCUCHAME!

Tras su fuerte grito, soltó a Betty, quien se quedó muy sorprendida, y solo bajo sus manos, y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Ash: lo lamento, sé que me vi muy egoísta, con todo lo que hice, pero, no había otra forma, ellos, eran demasiados y muy fuertes, no podía arriesgar a nadie, debía ganarme su confianza, para poder destruirlos desde adentro en el momento adecuado,

Elizabeth lo escucho, estaba un tanto incrédula ante estas palabras, peo dejo que Ash continuara hablando

Ash: Betty yo, no podía arriesgarte, no podía permitir que esos malditos te hicieran daño, nunca me lo habría perdonado, sé que has estado muy triste por mi partida, pero era la única forma de salvarlo todo, a todos, a ti, principalmente a ti

Con estas últimas palabras, los ojos de Elizabeth se iluminaron y se cristalizaron con nuevas lágrimas, Ash se acercó a Betty, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, él, la rodeo con sus brazos, y la abrazo, con una calidez que ella anhelaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Ash: de todas las vidas que salve, solo una era la que realmente me importaba, y esa era la tuya, deje todo atrás, tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a hacer cosas horribles, con la esperanza de que me odiaras, para que al partir, mi muerte no te doliera, pero veo que me equivoque, te lastime más, al tratar de no hacerlo, pero era eso o dejar que Saiki se saliera con la suya, y eso no podía permitirlo, yo volvería a sacrificarme una y otra vez, con tal de saber que tu estarás a salvo, porque…

Antes de pronunciar las siguientes 2 palabras Ash tomo el mentón de Betty, la vio a los ojos, seco sus lágrimas y se acercó a sus labios

Ash: yo…. Yo…. Te amo….

Al pronunciar estas palabras, los labios de ash se fundieron con los de Elizabeth, ella estaba muy confundida con sus sentimientos, pero no logro evitar corresponder al beso de Ash, era obvio que más allá del afecto fraternal y casi hasta maternal que ella le tenía ocultaba algo más, algo que era mucho más fuerte, tal vez ella también lo amaba de la misma forma, no había otra explicación, solo esa, era el intenso y profundo amor que sentía por él, lo que la hizo sentir una inmensa decepción, cuando el cambió, y fue ese mismo amor, lo que la obligaba a aferrarse a su recuerdo, sin darse cuenta, las manos de ash rodeaban la cintura y cuello de Elizabeth mientras ella por su parte, rodeo el cuello del rubio con ambas manos.

A pesar de estar disfrutando de un momento que sus corazones deseaban con toda su fuerza, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de ambos, el beso dulce y tierno, poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad.

Al separarse, Ash no sabía que sucedería, puede que Betty aceptara su beso, pero eso no significaba de ninguna manera, que ya lo había perdonado del todo,

Tras unos segundos de doloroso silencio, Ash creyó que Betty, a pesar de aceptar su disculpa, no podía perdonarlo

-bien, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir,

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio, aun no sabía que decir

-creo que ya es hora de irme,

Al decir estas palabras, Ash intento girar para después rápidamente saltar por el balcón y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, pero….

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Elizabeth lo tomo del brazo, y en un solo movimiento, lo jalo con fuerza hacia ella, el movimiento lo dejo justo frente al rostro de Betty, que sin dudarlo ni por medio segundo, lo beso nuevamente.

Ash estaba confundido, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de la situación, tras el ataque a sus mejillas, ahora la agresora se encontraba besándolo apasionadamente, el viento continuo soplando, lo que hizo que ambos buscaran refugio y calor dentro de la habitación, Elizabeth jalaba a Ash mientras el, sin separarse de su amada Betty, cerraba el balcón a sus espaldas, ella lo fue guiando lentamente a la cama, las luces estaban apagadas, solo se veía un suave reflejo que brindaba la pálida luz de luna, que ahora sería testigo, de la entrega al amor de esta pareja, que tenía mucho tiempo deseando y esperando por este momento.

Las palabras sobraban, era demasiado evidente que Betty tomo una decisión y esa era, entregarse al amor de Ash, pues sabía perfectamente, en el fondo de su corazón, lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que le dolió su perdida, su ausencia y que ahora, tras escuchar estas palabras, y el sentir la calidez de sus labios, estaba convencida, ella lo amaba.

Ambos continuaron besándose, cálida y apasionadamente, las manos de Elizabeth buscaban la forma de despojar a ash de su ropa, y el solo la guiaba para que encontrara los puntos correctos, tras desabrochar su chaqueta, quitársela y también remover su camiseta, el quedo con el torso expuesto, tras esto ash procedió a remover con cuidado la bata que cubria a Elizabeth, al hacerlo, se sintió muy vulnerable e intento cubrirse con las manos, pero, Ash, inmediatamente la tomo por una de las muñecas, retiro su brazo, que intentaba cubrir sus pechos, se acercó al oído de Betty, y le dijo

-no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte mon chéri, para mieres la mujer más hermosa…

Al decir esto, ash volvió a fundir sus labios con los de Elizabeth, ella se sintió más segura tras esta leve inyección de confianza, lentamente, ash fue recargando su peso contra Elizabeth, para obligarla a caer suavemente sobre la cama, ella fue deslizándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar los 2 sobre la cama, ash se apoyaba sobre uno de sus codos y ante brazo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro de Elizabeth, quien no paraba de besarlo y de aferrarse a él.

Ash se incorporó y tomo a Betty de las manos, extendiéndolas a los lados, mientras el bajaba una vez más, esta vez, no buscaba los labios de Betty, esta vez quería encender aún más su deseo, estando sobre ella, y al tomar sus manos, ella no podría evitar ningún intento de explotar su cuerpo lenta y amorosamente.

Elizabeth no sabía lo que ash intentaría a continuación, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia, decidió entregarse a él, y confiaba en que mientras estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien, Ash comenzó por el cuello de Betty, la cual, al sentir el aliento de ash, soltó un leve suspiro, al notarlo, ash coloco sus labios sobre el cuello de Elizabeth, beso con cuidado desde la clavícula hasta la parte posterior del oído, y de detenía unos momentos en los puntos en los que Betty aceleraba su respiración, al terminar el costado izquierdo, ash continuo con el otro, comenzó de la misma manera, y rápidamente se percató de que este lado, era más sensible y perceptivo que el anterior, los suspiros, paulatinamente se volvían gemidos llenos de placer y gozo, al terminar el lado derecho, ambos estaban completamente extasiados, deseosos de continuar, Ash solto las manos de Betty y se levantó ella respiraba agitadamente, pero se levantó, ahora estaba sentada en la cama, ash estaba de rodillas frente a ella, y a pesar de que ella aun no decía nada, el volvió a tomarla por el mentón, la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba el rostro de su hermosa Elizabeth, quien después de esta breve pausa, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, en esta ocasión las manos de Elizabeth esperaron a que las de ash se posicionaran en algún punto, para poder guiarlas. Ash rodeo a Betty por la cintura, pero ella le indico que subiera un poco más, al estar en la espalda ella lo guio un poco más arriba, hasta el seguro de su sostén negro, incluso sin ningún tipo de experiencia previa, el instinto hizo que ash lo abriera al primer intento, Betty dejo caer sus brazos lentamente mientras ash la ayudaba a retirar los tirantes de sus hombros y sus brazos, ahora ella también tenía su torso desnudo y expuesto, una vez mas, ash la empujo contra la cama, y ella cayo de espaldas, las manos de Crimson esta vez la tomaron por las muñecas, el bajo suavemente desde la parte trasera del oído, hasta la clavicula, al llegar a este punto, el volteo a verla, pues no estaba seguro si continuar con el recorrido de sus labios, o saltar esa parte y bajar aun mas, pero, con u ligero gesto de aprobación, Betty le dio luz verde para continuar lo que había comenzado, sus labios llegaron a los senos de Betty, eran tan suaves, hermosos, perfectos, sabia que el lado derecho era mas sensible, por lo que inicio por ese, paso sus labios con delicadeza, y en los puntos que ella suspiraba con mas fuerza el hacia uso de su lengua, para aumentar su placer, en ningún momento llego a tocar el pezón, pero este ya se encontraba un tanto duro, era la señal perfecta para ash, su amada Betty estaba disfrutando del momento, solto su agarre de las muñecas de Betty, ella bajo sus manos, y las coloco sobre la cabeza de ash, el continuo con su tarea, y ella solo acariciaba el cabello de su amado rubio, tras unos minutos, ash fue bajando aun mas por el cuerpo de Betty, recorrió su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, ella se limitaba a soltar leves gemidos, ash estaba listo para el siguiente nivel, intento retirar las bragas de Elizabeth, y al no haber ningún tipo de resistencia, lo supo, no había necesidad de palabras, las acciones hablaban por si mismas, Betty estaba dispuesta a entregarse a el, un inmenso sentimiento de felicidad inundo el corazón de ash crimson, su preciosa Betty, la misma que lo cuido, lo protegió y lucho por y contra él, ahora estaba tendida sobre la cama, desnuda, en cuerpo y alma, dispuesta a continuar con esta entrega de amor.

Ash se retiró un momento de la cama, para despojarse de lo último que quedaba de su ropa, Elizabeth lo esperaba paciente, sobre la cama, ahí estaban los 2, desnudos, uno frente al otro, unos segundos de silencio, hasta que una sonrisa, alegre y sincera que se dedicaron el uno al otro, les indico que debían continuar, al acercarse como un felino asechando a su presa, Elizabeth abrió sus piernas, para que ash quedara entre ellas. Una vez mas quedaron frente a frente, no había nada que decir, solo mucho amor que expresar, sus labios se encontraron, ahora mas apasionados que antes, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, y asi pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que les fue imposible contenerse, el miembro de ash ya estaba totalmente rígido y listo para el próximo paso a dar, por su parte, Elizabeth no tenia ninguna duda, estaba segura de que esto era lo que quería, ash bajo su mano, para guiar su miembro al sexo de Betty, una vez en posición, el la vio directo a los ojos, no vio ninguna señal de duda o arrepentimiento, ash intento decir algo, pero fue callado inmediatamente por los labios de Elizabeth, al jalar a ash asi, lo obligo a forzarse dentro de ella, la entrada no represento ningún problema, al menos no al principio, gracias a la flexibilidad y elasticidad de Elizabeth, ash logro avanzar unos centímetros mas sin ninguna señal de dolor por parte de su amada, pero llego al punto que temía, de pronto Elizabeth detuvo sus labios, y solto un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no le dijo a ash que se detuviera, por el contrario, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del rubio y lo jalaba hacia ella, ash interpreto que debía continuar, y asi lo hizo, pronto el dolor se convirtió en inmenso placer, con cada movimiento de las caderas de ash, Elizabeth obtenía una enorme sensación de gozo y satisfacción, con forme aumentaba la respiración de ambos, también lo hacia la intensidad con la que ash embestía a Elizabeth, instintivamente, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas y arañaba su espalda,

Entre besos y caricias, finalmente ash pudo romper el silencio, sin arruinar el momento tan perfecto que estaba viviendo con la hermosa joven de cabello azulado

-te amo Betty, te amo tanto

-y yo… yo te amo a ti ash…

Tras estas breves palabras la faena continuo, esta vez, Elizabeth se levanto y quedo sobre ash, quien solo podía contemplar la perfecta silueta de la heredera de la familia Blantorche,

Elizabeth controlaba el ritmo esta vez, y sorpresivamente para ash, lo hacia de una manera impresionantemente placentera, por momentos se inclinaba para besar a ash, y por otros se levantaba para dejar a su rubio consentido tocar sus pechos, pues lo hacia de una forma tan dulce y gentil, que ella se sentía aun mas llena de placer.

Ash decidio que era hora de volver a tomar el control de la situación, y se incorporo, dejo a Betty de espaldas a la cama, pero no se puso sobre ella, si no en un costado, ella le dio la espalda, sabiendo lo que pasaría en breve, crimson levanto la pierna de Betty, y comenzó a penetrarla una ultima vez, ambos estaban exhaustos, sabían que el final estaba muy cerca pero estaban dispuestos a disfrutarlo hasta el ultimo segundo, Elizabeth perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos que ya había alcanzado gracias a ash, mientras que el, por otro lado, mostro dio una gran muestra de virilidad, al no haber terminado aun, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Ash en pleno control de la situación aumento la velocidad todo lo que pudo, Elizabeth solo gemía con fuerza ignorando por completo si es que jacks llegaba a escucharla, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el enorme placer que estaba recibiendo a cargo de su amado, los minutos pasaron y tras un leve gemido por parte de ash, ambos sabían que todo había terminado, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos, la semilla de ash estaba dentro de Elizabeth, quien sin ningún tipo de asco o desagrado, solo tomo las sabanas y se arropo junto a ash

-esto… esto fue

-perfecto…

-prométeme algo

-lo que sea por ti chéri

-nunca vuelvas a abandonarme

-jamás me apartare de tu lado mi amor, lo juro

La luna siguió brillando por unas cuantas horas, hasta que dio paso al alba, el sol se asomaba por las ventanas, iluminando los rostros de los 2 amantes, que la noche anterior, se entregaron a su pasión de una forma total, Elizabeth abrió sus ojos y su corazón lloro de alegría, al sentir el calor de su amado, no fue solo un sueño, Ash Crimson volvió, volvió por ella, y esta vez, no se separaría de ella, estaría a su lado, por siempre, y eso era todo lo que ella deseaba,


End file.
